


[Untitled]

by sareru



Series: Sterek One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareru/pseuds/sareru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kindergarten!AU for Teen Wolf's fanfic contest</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> Kindergarten!AU for Teen Wolf's fanfic contest

“NO! No no no no no! Don’t leave me here with these babies, Laura!”, Derek screamed as she was about to leave for work. “Please!”

“Honey, I can’t leave you alone at home, you’re 5 years old! But it’s going to be fun, I’m sure! Look, Miss Martin looks nice, and she promised me that she will look out for you on your first day.”

Laura patted her little brother’s head. They just moved to Beacon Hills and since their parents died, Derek was very focused on his sister and barely interacted with others.

Derek just wanted to respond as a little boy with short hair bumped into him. “Ouch!” Derek and the boy exclaimed simultaneously, both trying to lift themselves off the floor. Laura pulled her little brother up, while another boy came running for the other and yelled at him, “Stiles! You okay?!”

“Noooo,” the one with the buzz cut cried and let his friend pull him up. “I want my daddy, Scott!”

“Shut up, shut up!” Laura heard her little brother shout. Derek didn’t even look at the boy, instead he buried his face in his sister’s skirt.

“Derek…” 

“No, YOU shut up! My daddy is the sheriff and he will throw you in jail!” Stiles threatened Derek, but he didn’t react.

“Stiles! Scott! What happened?” All the shouting had also drawn Miss Martin’s attention on the scene.

“Nothing happened, Miss. We’re okay, right, Stiles?” Scott said, trying to pull Stiles away and out to the playgrounds.

“Yes, ma’am…” Stiles rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and glared and Derek as soon as he was able to see again.

“Honey, don’t “ma’am” me, I told you!” Miss Martin bent down a little while talking to the boys, brushing her long ginger hair back. “So. Are you boys okay?” 

-

Stiles and Scott were playing their favorite game on the playgrounds, solving mysterious crimes and battling magic creatures. A majority of their games involved both. Currently they were searching for footprints of an unknown creature that crushed and ripped out innocent plants. A lot of them had a family, children! And the boys’ only clue were footprints, much like a dog’s, right at the crime scene.

They were following them inconspicuously, rolling around on the ground between trees and bushes to not be seen by the culprit. They were on a most dangerous mission after all.

The footprints led all the way to a tree, under which the perpetrator obviously hid. The boys slowly snuck up behind the tree, signed incredibly important instructions towards each other, and suddenly jumped out to shout at a terribly confused Derek.

“We found you!” Stiled said, pointing his index finger at the older boy accusingly. “You killed the poor innocent plants!”

Derek looked at him in confusion for a moment, then shook his head and said, “You’re confused.”

“And you’re a werewolf! We’ve seen your footprints!” Stiles said.

“What?” Scott said, visibly confused. “But that’s impossible!”

“Nothing’s impossible! Even Toyota says that!” Stiles replied, totally convinced that he was right. “Look at him, he even has the fangs!”

“They’re just teeth! That proves nothing!” Derek said, getting up in rage. Stiles pulled a few steps back and fell on his butt.

“Come on, get up!” Scott yelled, grabbing Stiles once again and pulling him onto his legs again.

“But I-“

“Kids, come on in! It’s lunch time!” Miss Martin shouted, still standing in the door.

“Let’s go, Stiles,” Scott said and dragged his friend along. As they were a few steps away, he added, “I don’t think he’s a werewolf. But he’s strange.”

“I know, right?” Stiles agreed. “I like him!”

-

By the time Stiles got ungently woken up by his dad, he had already forgotten most of what had happened in his dream, but he had a feeling that his first year in high school was gonna be an interesting one.


End file.
